


I'll Be There

by NatzuTrash13



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatzuTrash13/pseuds/NatzuTrash13
Summary: 2jin OSWhere the two of them met a Sunday.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes... My english is far from being perfect.

To say that Hejin was bored would be a euphemism. Heejin is a person who likes to be active. So doing nothing on her weekend ? Tragic. Doing her homework ? Already done a long time ago. Household? Her room does not know the dust. Heejin let out a sigh, it was indeed a very boring day.

Heejin got up to go to the window of her room and looked in front of her house. She could see her neighbor with her friends rolling in the grass. Idiots… That's what these girls were for Heejin. And yet, her gaze lingered on one of the girls in particular and she smiled unconsciously. 

Actually, before this kind of weekend was absolutely not boring in the eyes of the brunette. On the contrary, it was more than normal a quiet routine, but pleasant to her. Except since last month…

It was a trivial day for Heejin. She had just finished making her bed and was going to read a new philosophical book to enrich her general culture. When suddenly she heard the doorbell. The maid was on vacation for the month of August and her parents were away on business, so Heejin stood up, slamming her tongue in annoyance at the intrusion.

Heejin opened the main door and faced the person who was disturbing her reading. Before her was a girl a little taller than her with long hair wearing a jacket a little too big for her and jeans quite dirty. Heejin already wanted to close the door at the head of the girl... _It may be a psychopath_, she thought. But it was when she saw the girl's smile in front of her that Heejin stepped outside.

**"Hello... ?"** Heejin did not really know what to say, especially in the presence of strangers.

**"Hi... Well, yeah, hello. I hope I do not bother you too much..."**

Heejin would have liked to tell her yes and then directly slam the door in her face. But of course she offered her a fake smile instead.

**"Absolutely not, maybe I can help you?"** _Please say no…_

**"Yeah that would be cool actually!"** Heejin restrained herself from rolling her eyes and continued her hypocritical smile. **"In fact, I'm the friend of your neighbor, Haseul. In short, I just lost her frog Yeojin. I wondered if you had not seen something so horrible in the area?"** After such a description, Heejin did not think that this girl was carrying the animal in her heart.

**"Probably not sorry."** Heejin was absolutely not sorry. The animal was probably already dead anyway.

**"I see... Would you mind helping me in my research? Let's say my friend is still not aware of the incident ..."** Heejin wanted to say no and she was going to say no... Yet, very quickly, she found herself in the street looking for a beast.

**"It's really nice to help me..."** Heejin smiled at her without saying anything, she's not really talkative. Her father always told her not to waste her saliva to say such trivialities. **"Oh, I'm Hyunjin. It's really not very polite of me to get you involved without saying my name."** Heejin was going to tell her that she did not care when Hyunjin ran to a tree. 

**"Cat !"** The girl barked at the cat under Heejin's bewildered gaze. Heejin saw the cat on the top of a branch that did not seem to care for the girl barking at him.

**"Hyunjin, you're just embarrassing, come back so we can find Hyeejin or I do not know what."** Hyunjin came back to her as she groaned towards the cat. Heejin found a subject to attract Hyunjin's attention. **"Then tell me why you must find Hyeejin?"** Hyunjin laughed loudly.

**"The name of the frog is Yeojin not Hyeejin! I absolutely must find it, because even if it is sometimes disgusting Haseul likes it a lot."**

**"I see..."** Heejin did not really understand no. Not tolerating the silence, Heejin tried to continue the discussion with the other girl. **"What are you doing in life?"** Stupid question. _Hyunjin must be the same age as me,_ Heejin told herself. _The girl must be in high school too._

**"Me? I'm in high school like you, I guess...?" **_Of course I'm in high school,_ Heejin thought, _that girl must be slow or far too polite not to make a sarcastic remark about how I'm doing the conversation. If so, I silently thank her..._ **"What are your interests?"** Heejin's face lit up a little at the other girl's question.

**"Reading, I like reading, especially tragic novels!"** She heard Hyunjin laughing softly at her enthusiasm. **"I hope it's not too weird to this say like that... I'm not happy about the misery of others!"**

**"I know don't worry."** Hyunjin smiled at her. **"Anything else ?"** Heejin hesitated. There is something else she loves above all else, but again, it is not something her father or her mother finds useful or necessary in her life.

**"Music, I sing a lot, I'd like to play an instrument, but ... It's complicated."** Oddly Hyunjin did not try to question Heejin about **_"it's complicated"_** Heejin was rather grateful about it.

**"Me too, I'm interested in music, I'd like to write a song, but I can't find inspiration..."** Heejin smiled. She speaks very little with teens her of age they are often too stupid, but Hyunjin looks different... Of course Hyunjin does not seem like the smartest, but her way of expressing herself, walking, to live with her passions... Heejin finds it charming or just captivating, it's hard to describe. Heejin held back her laugh when Hyunjin stumbled. Finally, Heejin began to appreciate Hyunjin's presence. **"Hey maybe-"** Hyunjin was interrupted by another girl screaming her name in the distance.

**"Hyunjin, I've been looking for you for almost an hour!"** Ah, now that Hejin can see it more closely, there is no doubt that it is Haseul. Heejin never really had conversations with Haseul not that Heejin was not interested... In fact she finds the books much more interesting than the people around her. So nothing against Haseul.

**"Really ? I was just avoiding you what a coincidence."** Heejin smiled at Hyunjin's remark. Haseul hit Hyunjin on the arm. Then turned to Heejin wide-eyed.

**"Oh, Heejin... Forgive Hyunjin. I'm sorry if she came bothering you."** Hyunjin was going to respond being offended by her friend's sentence, but Heejin began to explain the situation to Haseul.

**"It doesn't really matter, I could not leave her alone to search after your frog."** Haseul looked at her bemused. **"Yoejin if I'm not mistaken."** Haseul looked at Hyunjin, then Heejin, then Hyunjin, and rubbed her temples.

**"Hyunjin what have you said again... Yeojin is at home in the wardrobe she has been waiting for you to play hide-and-seek."** Now, it was Heejin's turn to be confused. A frog playing hide-and-seek?

**"Oh yes, it's true... I totally forgot."** Hyunjin burst out laughing.

**"You should be ashamed Hyunjin, I leave you fifteen minutes with my little sister and you find a way to lose her not only in the house, but also to go out and annoy my neighbors."** Her sister ... her sister!? At that moment, Heejin never felt so stupid in her life... Haseul pulled Hyunjin by the t-shirt to put her on her side and forced her to lower herself at the same time. "**Excuse us Heejin, Hyunjin can not help but always create stories."** Hyunjin did not seem sorry at all. Haseul took Hyunjin with her leaving Heejin. Hyunjin turned around and smiled at Heejin.

**"See you next Heejin, it was really nice, I hope to see you more often!"** Heejin waved at her. 

**"See you next time Heejin, it was really nice, I hope to see you more often!"** Heejin waved at her. 

Heejin had not spoken to Hyunjin for several weeks now. And she's bored. She strangely wanted to talk again with her neighbor's friend, but just did not have the guts. Suffice to say, Heejin does not really have the skills to interact with people. She looked at her personal library without emotion. Which is strange for her since usually only to put her eyes on it she had this uncontrollable desire to read and reread her favorite books, but the books do not speak. They have always been a strength and a refuge for Heejin, but now she wanted something else. She wanted a human presence a person to talk to and with whom to laugh. For the first time in years, Heejin felt lonely. She looked out the window again and smiled as Hyunjin slammed her blonde friend with a water balloon. Hyunjin turned to her house and briefly glanced at her before Heejin lay down on the floor.

**"Shit."** Heejin heard the door of her room open and turned her head to see her father.

**"Heejin what are you doing on the floor?"**

**"I'm looking for my earring...?"** Her father frowned.

**"You're wearing your earrings."** Heejin touched her ears and pretended to be surprised, she then got up and smiled at her father.

**"I really thought I lost it luckily you're here."** Her father did not smile back as always.

**"Hmm... I've come to tell you that I'm leaving for another week abroad and that your mother is coming with me, you obviously have some money available on the kitchen table in addition to the transfer I'm going to do on your bank account. "** Heejin was going to thank him, but he continued to talk **"There is only one week left before classes, I hope you have already taken a considerable lead on the program and do not forget to buy yourself new books for exams."** Heejin said nothing and nodded instead. **"Good in a week then."** He closed the door and Heejin breathed.

Her father was intense. He only wanted her daughter's success of course there is nothing wrong with that, but for Heejin it was getting way too stuffy. She heard the car start and went to the window to see her parents' car pull away. Heejin lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Sometimes, she just wanted to escape from her family and the expectations they have about her future. Heejin did not want to become a doctor or a lawyer and certainly not a business manager. She wanted to live with her passions, but of course that's impossible for her parents. Her mother tells her to think with her brain and not her heart while her father assures that there is no future in art. Once Heejin remembers asking her father if he believed in her and her voice, he obviously answered no and that her question is stupid after all she is in a private school to forge a real future and not to cradle illusions.

**"Heeejiiinnn"** Heejin stands up and opens her window to see Hyunjin in front of her house.

**"Hyunjin?"** Hyunjin smiled at her. **"Do you need something ? Have you lost Yeojin ?"** Hyunjin laughed at her.

**"No... but you seem to be alone so hum... I was wondering if you wanted to spend time with us?"** Heejin bit her lip and hesitated. Of course she wanted to spend time with the other girl, but on the other hand she felt like she was going against her parents' wishes. why waste time with other young people of her age when she can still perfect her future? The choice is always clear for her parents.

**"I do not know..."** Heejin lowered her eyes.

**"Besides, I wanted to make a proposal last time, but I did not had time because of Haseul."** Heejin stared at Hyunjin intrigued by this famous proposition. **"I can teach you to play the guitar if you want..."** Hyunjin stared at the floor **"I also play piano, but it's a little less convenient to carry, you know..."** Heejin had her mouth slightly opened. Hyunjin kept surprising her, and at that moment she could not help but smile.** "Well, it's up to you to choose, but it would be a shame if I take my guitar for nothing especially on this sunny Sunday."**

**"My choice..."** The choice should not be so difficult, after all, the music never comes before the studies... But Heejin is not her parents and today the choice belongs to her. **"Leave me two minutes to put on my shoes and I'll join you."** Hyunjin raised her head, smiled at Heejin and then jumped on the spot. This Sunday was just the beginning for Heejin and Hyunjin.

**2 months later:**

Heejin was trying to focus on her teacher's words and explanations of today's poem, but her mind was still drifting on the music and Hyunjin. It's been two months since Heejin joined Hyunjin for guitar and piano lessons occasionally when she goes to her friend's house. Two months that Hejin thinks only of Hyunjin and her smile which is really frustrating. Little by little Heejin opened her heart to the other girl and was able to talk about her passions, but especially her problems with her family and the pressure she constantly felt. Hyunjin always found the right words even if sometimes, they seem hard it help Heejin a lot. Heejin finally feels like herself after so many years. Her parents thought that high school programs made her happier while Heejin was smiling because of her time spent with Hyunjin and the music. Hyunjin, who also happens to be a good singer and a bread lover. Hyunjin also play football in her high school and is the captain of the team, which really surprised Heejin at first, but soon realized that it was actually necessary for a person like Hyunjin to stay busy. Hyunjin is a person with a lot of energy. Heejin looked out the window and saw a girl of her class. Sooyoung was skipping her class with her girlfriend or her friend it's never very clear between them. Jiwoo took Sooyoung in her arms and jumped to surely kiss her on the cheek, but banged against the tallest's chin. Ouch…

**"Miss Jeon, can I know what's more interesting outside than on your book? Or you're so smart that the notes on the poem are not necessary for you." **Heejin would have liked to answer him that indeed it was useless as she already knows the complete analysis of the poem since her holidays, but she preferred to say nothing and looked down.

**"Excuse me."** He went back to his reading but was interrupted by the ringing. Heejin immediately took her stuffs and left the classroom. She fell directly on Jiwoo.

**"Heyyy Heejin, how are you?"**

**"Perfectly good and you ? You're not with Sooyoung?"** Jiwoo took Heejin by the arm and walked with her down the hall.

**"Well let's say that Sooyoung is at the infirmary... Nothing serious of course, but shes always dramatic, I mean pfff a little hit in the chin is nothing what a drama queen!"** After seeing the scene with her own eyes, Heejin could not believe Jiwoo... **"Oh, but I almost forgot to tell you why I came to see you! Jungeun is apparently looking for you and do not ask me why she does. She does not want to tell me anything."**

**"I see... Thank you then and see you later Jiwoo!"** Jiwoo waved to her and went back to the infirmary. Heejin continued towards the stairs to leave the school as soon as possible. Today, she did not really have anything planned, but it is out of the question that she spends her time in high school surrounded by annoying people. She didn't really intended to go found Jungeun but then her gaze met with hers. _ Really, fate must be mad at me, _ she told herself. 

**"Ah Jeon!"** Would it be too much to ask her to call me by my first name? **"Do not worry, I'm not going to bother you too long, it's just to warn you that there is girl asking for you at the gate, she's not wearing our uniform so be careful, maybe she's here to hurt you or rob you."** Heejin frowned. Jungeun always has the habit of dramatizing things. She still does not understand why she and Sooyoung doesn't get along. **"Ah, by the way, have you seen Jiwoo?"** _Oh... Maybe that's why._

**"She should be at the infirmary with Sooyoung."**

**"Sooyoung have injured Jiwoo ?!"** Heejin gritted her teeth as Jungeun steadied her shoulders firmly.

**"Not that I know, it's rather the opposite it seems."** Jungeun let go of her shoulders like relieved by her words. 

**"Well, well, I'll leave you now and do not hesitate to scream in distress if ever it's a trap at the gate." **Heejin waved at her and headed toward the gate. 

**"Hey Heejin!"** _Are you kidding me..._ Heejin turned around to see Chaewon walking towards her. **"There is a beautiful girl at the gate for you!"** _No shit Sherlock..._ Heejin kept her comment for her.

**"Really ?"** _Innocence in my voice does not suit me at all..._

**"Yes, she is sublime, a goddess, I swear!"** _Like Hyunjin_ thought Heejin. _Oops nop, I withdraw what I just said… Hyunjin is just Hyunjin, not a goddess..._ **"I want to see her more closely. I'm coming with you!"**

**"You sound like an old pervert Chaewon..."** Chaewon ignored her and walked towards the exit.

**"Let's go my friend!"** Friend... Heejin did not really consider her a friend, but it is true that Chaewon is not unpleasant and rather pleasant for discussions. Soon, she arrived with Chaewon in front of the school and saw the person who was waiting for her.

**"Hyunjin?"** Hyunjin turned around and jumped on Heejin to hug her. Heejin hugged Hyunjin in her arms while laughing happy to see her. **"What are you doing here ?"** Chaewon could only watch the scene in front of her with her mouth slightly opened. Never, NEVER,N.E.V.E.R Chaewon had heard Heejin, laugh and even smile at someone that way. Her brain was struggling to cope with the events in front of her.

**"I don't have practice today so I figured you might want to come over to my house and make your hands work."** _Make your hands work..._ Chaewon was starting to imagine bad things... Ew. **"Then we could watch a movie something like that."** Hell, Heejin just got a date. Chaewon saw Heejin pondering Hyunjin's proposal. Um, she'll probably say no... It's always been like that with her... Nothing comes before studies.

**"Okay, but I have to come back home early."** Chaewon looked at Heejin again with her mouth slightly opened. Heejin had probably bumped her head or something...

**"It's Saturday tomorrow, you can sleep at home tonight."**

**"I do not have pajamas."**

**"I can lend you one from my wardrobe, it's not a problem."**

**"I need my toothbrush."**

**"I have brand new toothbrushes, you can rest easy." **Heejin smiled at Hyunjin.

**"You're really stubborn."**

**"It is by dint of dragging with you."** Heejin pretended to want to hit Hyunjin before taking her by the sleeve of her uniform and dragging her with her. She turned quickly to Chaewon.

**"Bye Chaewon see you Monday, take care of yourself."** Chaewon almost fell backwards when Heejin smiled at her. She watched the two girls leave and took out her phone.

**"Hi Jiwoo, do you believe me if I tell you that Heejin has just left with a girl to go on a date ? And that she has smiled at me ?"**

**Hyunjin's house:**

  
**"No no first you put your finger here yes that's it and then another one there."** Heejin was wrong once again, having trouble retaining every indication given by Hyunjin. **"Wait, I'll show you."** Heejin expected Hyunjin to take the guitar from her hands, but nearly gasped out when Hyunjin moved closer to her and took her fingers to position them correctly. Heejin could smell Hyunjin's scent, but especially her breath when she explained to her how to tune her guitar. Heejin lingered on her friend's lips, her throat was now extremely dry and her heart was beating fast. She wondered at the moment what would happen if she kissed her friend here and now? Does Hyunjin see her as a simple friend or more? Does Hyunjin also think about her the night before going to bed? Does she also have her heart that accelerates or a smile on her lips just thinking about her? Heejin was too much in her thoughts to see that Hyunjin had stopped talking. Hyunjin ran a hand in front of Heejin's face, finally making her react.

Heejin cleared her throat a little panicked. Has Hyunjin caught her looking at her lips? **"Um sorry, you were saying?"** Hyunjin smiled slightly at her. Please, don't say anything about your lips...

**"You seem distracted is there something bothering lately?"** _You and your lips_ she thought.

**"Not really excuse me..."**

**"You should stop saying sorry for nothing."** Hyunjin pinched her cheek as we do to the children. Hyunjin rubbed her hand laughing after Heejin had hit her.

**"Tell me, what do you plan to do after high school?"** The question was sudden, but Heejin was intrigued by Hyunjin's answer.

**"I don't know."** Heejin was surprised by Hyunjin's answer, usually her friend always had a clear idea of what she wants. **"I guess I would do something that I like."** Typical of Hyunjin… Doing what she liked was like her golden rule. She was not afraid of other's opinion and did not care about her family's expectation. She was the opposite of Heejin for these things. **"What do you want to do after high school?"** Heejin squeezed the guitar a little more in her hands.

**"A lawyer or maybe a business manager..."** Heejin saw Hyunjin shaking her head as disagreeing with her.

**"I asked you what ** ** _you_ ** ** wanted to do after high school, not what your parents want for you."** Heejin could see Hyunjin's sweet smile and start having an uncontrollable urge to cry and hug her. Hyunjin is the only one who can understand her. ** "It's your future Heejin, they can not take you that and they have to understand it. When you're ready, you have to talk to them about it, not now but when you are ready do it. It's okay take your time, you will think about it a lot, but you can't comply with your parents' requirements."** Heejin let the tears run down her face.

She opened her mouth with difficulty and then dropped the guitar on the couch and turned tremblingly to Hyunjin. **"I'm scared Hyunjin."** Heejin bursted in tears. All the fear and frustration she has been holding for years, she could finally talk to someone about it. She did not want to be a disappointment to her parents, but she also did not want to become what they have been demanding from her childhood. She did not want to become a doctor, a lawyer or a business manager, it's not her dream. Hyunjin took her in her arms, letting her cry on her shoulder.

**"You're not alone Heejin, I'm here, I'm going to help you overcome all of this, because I care a lot about you."** Heejin hugged her harder.

**"I want to make music, I want to sing."** Hyunjin smiled after those words.

**"You will. You'll be the best artist of our generation and this damn planet even of the galaxy."** Heejin smiled for a moment at Hyunjin's remark. How can she make her smile at time like these… She was special. 

That night it was the first time in years that Heejin had cry, it was the first time since her father broke her dream of becoming a great artist and imposed on her the expectations that he and her mother had for her. It was also that night that Jeon Heejin realized that she had fallen deeply in love with Kim Hyunjin as she felled asleep deeply in her arms.

**4 months later:**

**"Heejin do you have a moment ? I'd like to talk to you."** Heejin had already packed her things in her bag and was getting ready to go home since, unfortunately, Hyunjin could not teach guitar lessons because of football's practice. So let's say she was even more annoyed when her teacher told her he wanted to talk to her. Lately, it is true that Heejin is not so much invested in her studies, but it felt goddamn good. She slept better and strangely cared less about the result of her grades without having a catastrophic grade since she was always one of the best in the class. So what could he want from her ? The answer now.

**"Yes of course."** She clenched her teeth. **"I am listening."**

He showed her her orientation sheet. Ah. **"At the beginning of the year, you seemed to have several ideas about your orientation, but now..." **He pointed to her answer, which was empty. **"Nothing, it's empty."** _That, I see it very well thank you very much for this insightful remark._

**"I still have time... It's not my last year."**

**"Yes, of course, but the other teachers and I notice a certain relaxation on your part concerning your studies Heejin, we're all worried about you, but also about your future, so let me ask you, is everything okay?"**

How funny... It is precisely since she releases the pressure on her future and her notes that she feels good. But Heejin just nodded. She is in a private high school to build a future worthy of the expectations of her parents it is surely not a teacher like him who may understand what she feels... maybe yes who knows, but Heejin will never take the risk discussing of it with him… **"I think I should talk to your parents about it."** And that's exactly why Heejin does not want to. He will tell her parents right away and Heejin still doesn't feel ready to confront them on this subject.

**"It will not be necessary, I just need time..."** She smiled at him, one smile can convince some people. 

He putted back the paper in Heejin's school record. **"Well, see you tomorrow then. I will not hold you back any longer."** She tilted her head slightly and wished him a good day before going out. 

Immediately, Jiwoo took Heejin by her left arm while Chaewon took her right arm to drag her out. _ Here we go again... _ Ever since Chaewon had learned about Hyunjin, she had not stopped bothering Heejin for information, and Jiwoo loved the couple stories and was keen to see Hyunjin and Heejin finish together. Strangely, Heejin was pretty happy to see them... Jiwoo is really adorable and ready for anything for her friends (Heejin was one of them now.) And Chaewon... She's pretty chaotic a real ball of energy and especially weird, but in a good way if you want…

**"Are you seeing Hyunjin today?"** Asked Jiwoo who sat to Heejin left on the bench.

**"Or you're cheating on her with your teacher..."** Heejin could not help but be disgusted by Chaewon's suggestion.

**"So, no, unfortunately, and certainly not Chaewon get treatment."** Chaewon exploded with laughter.

**"Oh really why?"** Jiwoo seemed sadder than Heejin to the idea that she could not see Hyunjin today.

**"She have practice today..."**

**"Oh ... Well do you want to come with us tonight at the carnival?"** Heejin began to think about Jiwoo's proposal, but the choice was finally made quickly.

**"No, unfortunately, I have to advance in my homework."**

**"Relax with homework, you already have two weeks on the others of the class."** Said Jungeun coming to join them on the bench.

**"Only one."** Heejin retorted. Soon Sooyoung joined the group and stood on the ground in front of Jiwoo when she saw that the only available place was next to Jungeun.

**"So are you gus coming tonight?"** Sooyoung asked.

**"We yes, but Heejin still wants to abandon us."**

**"I do not abandon you Chaewon since I never accepted."** Sooyoung looked behind the girls and began to smile.

**"Well, now, look who's here…Isn't it the love of your life, Heejin?"** Heejin whirled around to see Hyunjin in her green uniform with two other girls in green uniforms.

**"Hyunjin you do not have the right to enter like that in their high school."** Said a girl with purple hair. Hyunjin laughed.

**"I do not see any sign forbidding me of it."**

**"It's written in the rules ..." **the other dark haired girl replied. Now that Heejin thinks it must be Yerim and Hyejoo. Hyunjin is particularly close to both even if they are not of the same year.

**"Wet carpet, calm down, I'm not staying long."**

**"Haseul said we absolutely have to stop you from doing bullshit."** Hyunjin wrapped her arm around Yerim's neck.

**"Yes, but Haseul is not here and I'm not doing anything wrong, right Heekkie?"** Hyunjin finally arrived in front of the others and smiled maliciously at Heejin.

**"Oh Heekkie?"** Heejin could very well see Sooyoung's mocking look.

**"Hyunjin if the supervisors arrive..." ** She could very well see that her words were useless when Hyunjin seemed so carefree. **"What do you want, you should not be training?"** Hyejoo looked at Hyunjin with a dark eye.

**"Do you mean we're skipping practice again because of you?"** Yerim held her head between her hands, repeating that Haseul was going to kill them.

**"Pffff we do not skip if we're sick, and that's exactly what Jinsoul told the coach to cover us."**

**"Jinsoul... Did you tell ** ** _Jinsoul_ ** ** to cover us ? You must be particularly stupid for that..."**

**"I trust her completely! Anyway, I came for you Heekkie!" **Heejin heard the oooohhh from Jiwoo, but said nothing.

**"I'm listening to you."**

**"Come with me to the carnival tonight!"** Heejin smiled at her.

**"Did you just skipped practice only to tell me that?"**

**"Only."** Choked Chaewon. Sooyoung was holding a sheet of paper saying marry her while discreetly pointing to Hyunjin.

Jungeun smiled maliciously at Heejin before looking falsely sorry. **"Ahhh, but Heejin just told us it was impossible..."** Heejin glared at her.

**"Oh... Really, you can't come?"** Heejin immediately crackled at Hyunjin's disappointed expression.

**"No!"**

**"No, you can come or no you can't?"** Chaewon and Jiwoo laughed at Hyunjin's lost expression. Hyejoo also laughed while Yerim was still holding her head.

**"No, I want to come. Jungeun is telling bullshit."** Jungeun raised her hands in the air.

**"Great, see you tonight then!"** Heejin just nodded too much overwhelm by her friend's smile. Hyunjin dragged Hyejoo by the tie of her uniform, the girl seemed a little hypnotized by Chaewon who gave her a wink. Yerim started running behind her two friends after having of course greeted the other girls.

**"Your homework seem nice!"** Chaewon mocked as Sooyoung repeated Heekkie to annoy her.

**"Shut up, I could not refuse you saw her look..."**

**"You're completely under her spell, it's amazing..."** Heejin wanted to answer Jiwoo that she at least did not have two people under her spell, but that would be totally off topic and it's a lot more fun to see who will have the courage to confess to Jiwoo first.

**"Well, unfortunately, I have to leave you. I have to go home to put my stuff and get dressed."**

**"Ok, see you tonight and do not go stress over your clothes it's just a carnival, not your wedding."** Heejin smiled at Jungeun and greeted the rest of her friends before leaving.

**House of Jeon:**

Heejin let herself fall down in her bed and stared at the ceiling. After two hours she had found her outfit, but now she felt kinda anxious. Tonight is a big night for her. She plans to tell Hyunjin what she feels for her. It's not going to be easy especially if Hyunjin rejected her... If Hyunjin tells her that unfortunately she feels nothing for her what will happen next ? Will they stay better friends ? Will Hyunjin ignore her or worse disown her ? Just to imagine that kind of thing, she had a stomach upset. Heejin heard the house door open and close. Oh no... She knew that if she wanted to go out tonight, she would have to lie to her parents. She got out of her room and went down a few steps stopping in the middle of the stairs so that her parents could see her from the front door. Her mother was the first to see her.

**"Heejin, why are you dressed like that?"** Her father, who was busy removing his shoes, raised his head to look at his daughter's outfit.

**"A skirt, tights, ballerinas, a headband, makeup, this top... There is an event tonight ?"** Heejin restrained herself from playing with her hands a habit she has when she stresses.

**"It's just a little party with students in high school, it's to congratulate us on our efforts..."** Her mother doesn't seemed convinced, but her father smiled at her. Heejin could only be surprised to see him smile... It almost never happened, and oh well never actually.

**"That means you're doing a good job in your studies then. Do not come home too late."**

**"Of course."** She nodded and went upstairs to pick up her cell phone and money before leaving after saying goodnight to her parents. Once out Heejin took a deep breath. Finally free.

**Carnival:**

**"And I'm telling you that finally she's not coming."**

**"Of course she is. Chaewon tells Sooyoung that Heejin will be here!" **Chaewon approved at Jiwoo's sentence, unable to form a sentence with her candy apple in her mouth.

**"By the way, Chaewon, did you finally find a way to contact Hyejoo?"** Chaewon crunched in her apple and showed Hyejoo's Twitter on her cell phone.

**"Yep and I'm going to make a smashing entry into her dm like Luffy against the Navy's admirals."**

**"I'm not sure to understand the reference..."** And obviously Jungeun was not the only one. Chaewon was about to explain the reference when Hyunjin arrived with her friends.

**"Heyyy where is Heekkie?"** She was hit on the arm by one of her friends.

**"Hyunjin, could you show yourself a little more polite? Excuse her, I'm Haseul."**

**"Ah, yes, Heejin's neighbor!"** Jiwoo almost jumped on the young woman. **"Nice to meet you, I'm Jiwoo and here's Sooyoung, Jungeun and Chaweon!"**

**"Ah, I see you're all Heejin's friends, here's Jinsoul, Yerim, Yoejin, Kahei which is hum my girlfriend, and you probably already know Hyunjin."**

**"Oh, we already know Yerim too."** Said Sooyoung.

**"Yep."** Confirmed Chaewon **"Hyejoo is not with you?"**

**"No Hyejoo prefers to play online tonight plus she's scared of fireworks."** Jinsoul explained while playing with a yo-yo.

**"But what is Heejin doing?"** Jungeun sighed.

**"Almost there."** Said Hyunjin showing the messages on her cell phone.

**"I still do not understand why you took your guitar with you tonight Hyunjin."** Yeojin said while tapping the guitar on Hyunjin's back.

**"I like having it with me the opposite of you actually."** The group exploded with laughter as Yeojin kicked Hyunjin's knee.

Heejin finally arrived out of breath under the applause of her friends.

**"Stop... Its embarrassing people are watching us."** She hid her cheeks.

**"They look at you because you're beautiful."** Said Hyunjin offering her a cotton candy. Heejin accepted it and looked at Hyunjin. She wore a flannel jacket with a Kermit t-shirt and slightly ripped jeans with her pair of black vans. In fact, she felt like she had made an effort for nothing by choosing such a complicated outfit, but if that meant receiving positive feedback from Hyunjin... It's worth it.

**"Enough time wasted ! What do we start with?"** Yerim asked.

**"The haunted house !"** Yoejin shouted.

**"Out of the question, otherwise I'll have to sleep with you again."** Haseul told her.

**"But nooo...."** Yeojin insisted, dragging her sister to the attraction.

**1h30 after:**

Yoejin stuck to Haseul, once more coming out of a new attraction.

**"It was ... Fun?"** Heejin glanced at Jungeun, who has just emerged from the attraction and immediately vomit. 

**"Ew. Luckily, you know how to hold you back..."** Jungeun tried to answer to Yerim, but vomited once more in front of her friends and the people around her totally disgusted.

**"Attractions that go fast are not that great..."** Chaewon said while taking a picture of Jungeun to capture the moment. **"I think I should go back with Jungeun, but the problem is that we came together on one bike..."**

Jiwoo raised her hand **"I can bring you back!"**

**"No, you're going to go back and forth uselessly and Sooyoung will surely stay a little longer, you'll have to drive her home later."** Jiwoo began to think after Chaewon's answer.

**"I can drive you back if you want..."** Jinsoul stepped forward and pulled out her car keys. ** "I have to come home early anyway. I don't want to disturb my parents."**

**"Are you of age?"**

**"Yes. But still in high school."**

**"She's a big baby."** Said Hyunjin touching her friend's shoulder.

**"Anyway, I'll help you transport Jungeun."** Chaewon thanked Jinsoul and said goodbye to her friends before leaving with the other two girls. 

Yerim ran behind them**. "I'll come with you if you don't mind... I'm afraid of the dark. I don't want to come back alone later..."**

**"Of course, I have enough room for one more person."** Jinsoul said while gesturing to Yerim to follow them.

**"So, what do we do ?"** Sooyoung asked while looking at the others. **"Do you want to eat something?"** Jiwoo nodded directly and jumped on Sooyoung's neck.

**"I wanted to make one last attraction with Kahei and Yeojin before the fireworks, but go together!"**

**"I'm not hungry and you Hyunjin?"** Hyunjin hesitated, but instead chose to lie.

**"Absolutely not, I think I'll play games with Heejin."**

Sooyoung looked at Hyunjin strangely before laughing. **"Games, huh..."** Heejin hit Sooyoung in the stomach before taking Hyunjin's hand to take him to the games. Hyunjin turned briefly to say goodbye to the others.

**"Hey you have a lot of strength in your little arms finally."** Heejin stopped and looked at Hyunjin in the eyes. At least, she was trying…

**"You really see me that weak?"** Hyunjin shrugged clearly amused by the situation. **"Fine, well, do you see this game where you have to hit something with a hammer to ring the bell?"** Hyunjin nodded. **"I'm going to ring that bell and there you'll see how powerful I can be."**

Hyunjin burst out laughing and followed Heejin. **"I can't wait."**

Heejin gave money to the man who handled the strength tester. **"You have 3 tries girl."**

**"She only need one try you know my friend is so powerful."** Hyunjin laughed mocking Heejin.

Heejin took the hammer and made sure to not lose her balance by lifting it up. She could hear Hyunjin stifling her laugh. **"It's you I'm going to crush with if you don't shut up."** Hyunjin raised her hands in the air while exploding with laughter. Heejin raised the hammer and knocked with all her might, missing her shot. **"It was just a shot to test."** Hyunjin nodded, trying to control her laughter.

**"Do you want to test the one for the kids?"** Heejin knocked a second time. Another failure. She could not let Hyunjin win like this.

**"This thing must be against me it's not possible..."** she said to herself. Each time, she was not that far on top of that. Heejin lifted the hammer one last time and knocked again, she heard the bell and looked up just to see another failure. The man gave a giant bear toy to the child and turned to Heejin to give her a simple little stuffed rabbit keychain.

**"Wow, he's really cute."** Heejin handed her keychain to Hyunjin.

**"Here take it if you like it so much, but never mention this great failure before me ever again."**

Hyunjin took the keychain. **"You're not that weak don't worry to much about it."** She showed a shooting gallery to Heejin. **"I want to try if it does not bother you."** Heejin obviously accompanied her that she was unable to say no to her.

A girl who must surely be their age was taking care of the shooting gallery she was wearing a badge with Jiwon written on it.

**"Good evening. There is the amount on the signs and no you can't buy stuffed animals directly. Questions ? No ? Perfect."** Obviously, she did not want to be here... Hyunjin gave the money to Jiwon. It was necessary to burst five small balloons to have a big soft toy. This is obviously what Hyunjin wanted. She had five chances. She shot the balloons twice in a row.

**"Have you ever done that?"** Heejin asked. It was simply impossible for Hyunjin to be so good without ever touching that thing...

**"Nop!"** I must be dreaming... **"But it must be luck."** Luck... My ass. She had the right to be sublime, funny, talented AND lucky? That girl must be a crime against humanity.

**"Hurry please, it's going to be the fireworks soon, I'd like to repack as soon as possible."** Hyunjin apologized before concentrating and shooting her last three balls touching the balloons. She jumped in Heejin's arm. **"Congratulations."** Jiwon gave the huge stuffed cat to Hyunjin.

**"Wow, it's huge, are you going to have enough space in your room?"** Hyunjin looked at the stuffed animal carefully before putting it in front of Heejin.

**"You're right, it's huge, like my love for you."** Heejin accepted the stuffed animal and hid behind it. She wondered if at that moment Hyunjin really thought what she had just said and if only she suspected that Hejin felt exactly the same way.

**"Come, I must show you something."** Heejin squeezed the stuffed animal against her chest to not drop it as Hyunjin dragged her through the crowd. Heejin could only smile and laugh tonight. She felt extremely light, but most of all happy, which is a feeling she can not help feeling with Hyunjin. Heejin thought it ridiculous that the presence of one person was enough to change her life. To make her just happy…

Hyunjin made her sat down on a table and pulled the guitar from her back to hook the rabbit to the holster. **"I'm finally going to know why you drag your guitar from the beginning, or are you planning to give it to me?"**

**"Um... you know I like you a lot, Heejin, but Baguette is mine." ** Yes, she really named her guitar Baguette, but it's nothing shocking from Hyunjin... Hyunjin pulled out her guitar and looked to tune it before taking a deep breath. She looked nervous. ** "When we first met, I told you how I absolutely wanted to write a song and how impossible it was, because I had no inspiration, but mostly nothing or a person to write to. It was the day we first met since a lot of things happened and I finally finished writing my first song, its name is My Sunday. "**

Heejin was obsessed with Hyunjin and how she placed her guitar, how her eyes were similars to stars, how from time to time she tried to look at her, how her voice was in harmony with the melody. But above all, Heejin paid attention to the lyrics and how on certain words sometimes Hyunjin's voice seemed to be tied. My Sunday. Heejin remembers it was a Sunday the first time they met. It was from this Sunday that Hyunjin had turned her life and her routine upside down. Then her feelings evolved into something much stronger and she began to see Hyunjin more often than usual Sundays. She learnt how to trust her and open up to her and Hyunjin brought her happiness and great self-confidence. The only person who can make her smile even in the most difficult moments. She had met her on a Sunday.

Her eyes dipped into Hyunjin's as she slid the guitar behind her back. **"Wow."** Was what Heejin said. She could have done better, much better, but she was speechless. She did not know what to say and what to think. What if she misinterpreted things? That's what frightened her the most, but she had to pull herself together after all, it was tonight that she was supposed to confess her feelings to Hyunjin.

**"So do you like your song?"** She had just told her so softly, but so suddenly that Heejin had trouble breathing. Her song. Heejin realized that she was Hyunjin's inspiration and that she had a significant impact in her life just like Hyunjin in her own. Hyunjin offered to take her hand. Heejin took it immediately and got up from the table. **"So ?"** Heejin did not know what to say because she had too much to say. So she did what she was here tonight and kissed Hyunjin. She did not know if it was her heart or the fireworks that made such a noise, but she could not even hear herself thinking. She briefly saw yellow in the sky before Hyunjin answered and kissed her too. Heejin smiled unconsciously during the kiss she was happy. Heejin has always had in mind the stories of her books as the heroine or the hero after facing tons of difficulty, and even the suffering ends up finding happiness and maybe thanks to Hyunjin she too was living a story drawn from a book. 

Heejin felt a hand on her shoulder that turned her around, and that was when she realized that she had never dealt with the biggest problem of her life and that she was certainly not the heroine of a book, but a simple girl like the others. She was now going to suffer the wrath of her father.

**"Father!?"** She stepped back, but her father grabbed her arm to hold her in place and slapped her in the face. She saw red after the explosion of another fireworks.

**"Surprised? Then imagine my surprise to see you not only here, but also hanging on this girl's lips."** Heejin lowered her head and rubbed her cheek. It's clear that reality hurts. **"I called your high school, what's going on Heejin ? You're a liar now ? At first I did not want to believe your professor when he told me yesterday that you were distracted and your notes dropped."** Her teacher had already spoken to her father long before talking to her... ** "What are you doing with your future!? Huh!? Throwing yourself into the arms of a stranger, a nuisance for your future. That's not how you're going to be at the head of an empire! "** He turned to Hyunjin. ** "I do not want to see you near my daughter ever again, do you hear me!?"** Heejin felt her father pull her to take her away. She could see the tears in Hyunjin's eyes and could feel hers on her cheeks. Heejin was tired, she did not want that, she would like to choose for her and her only. It is time for her to put an end to her torment. Heejin stopped and abruptly removed her father's hand from her arm. The fireworks were pink. She was ready.

**"I will not go home with you."** She had trouble controlling her voice. She was shaking.

**"Stop being so childish Heejin. You're testing my limit."**

**"And I've just reached my limit. You think I'm going wrong ? That I'm not myself ?But it's me, though, if I've been more alive and smiling lately, it's not thanks to the richness of the school program as you think with mom, but it's thanks to Hyunjin. " ** She held back a sob. **"I do not want to become a business owner, or a lawyer and I do not know what projects you have for my future, I want to follow and trace my own path, I want to live my dream even if I fail at least I would have tried. It will have been my choice. "**

**"You're ridiculous, Heejin, I thought we ended those illusions."** Heejin could see Hyunjin ready to pounce on her father when he approached her.

**"No !"** Her father stopped as well as Hyunjin. **"You don't understand It's over. I do not want to be a shadow of my parents' expectations I want to be my own person with my dreams. If you can not understand and accept it then I do not know how I can step a foot in home with that feeling of oppression around my heart and mind, I just want to be happy. "** Heejin took Hyunjin's hand in hers. **"Let's go back Hyunjin..."** Heejin looked one last time at her father who was angry and confused by his daughter's words. He surely needs to think…

That night Heejin left the carnival with Hyunjin and the fireworks exploding in several colors in the sky. She cried on Hyunjin's back as she pedaled and ruined her t-shirt with mascara. Heejin may not have had a happy ending like in her books, but she had solved her last problem and she felt free she could finally feel the fresh air in her lungs.

**  
**   


**2 months later:**

**"I'm scared."**

**"It's me who should be scared, they're my parents... Two months without seeing them, it's huge, what if... They put me out forever while throwing my stuff?"** Heejin squeezed Hyunjin's hand.

**"Impossible ... They may be angry, but they love you at least I hope so, and this is not the first time you've seen them ! Two months ago when you came to take some stuffs and then they saw you on the roof."** Heejin hit Hyunjin.

**"You came to reassure me, not the opposite!"** Hyunjin exploded with laughter as always.

**"Anyway, we get the paper for your last year of high school and if it goes too far, we leave immediately."** Heejin nodded. She had to pick up her paper and see if her wish had been accepted, but especially to be able to register again on the high school website. Heejin pulled out her keys and opened the door. The house always seemed as clean and the atmosphere still heavy... She heard noises from the kitchen and heard the TV in the living room. The maid came to greet her with a big smile.

**"Miss Jeon happy to see you again. Your parents are in the living room. I was making drinks. Do you want something?"**

**"No thanks, it'll be fine, it's very nice, maybe you want something Hyunjin?"** Hyunjin refused. **"Well... I guess my parents have my paper..."**

**"Yes, I must say that since your departure things are a little tense here..."** Nothing really new...

**"I'm sorry for you ..."**

**"Oh no need to apologize Miss Jeon, I'll rather leave you with your parents if you ever need me, I'll be in the kitchen."** Heejin thanked her and walked with Hyunjin to the living room. She could see her mother on a chair with a book between her hands and her father in the couch staring at the television. She searched for her paper to see it on the table next to her mother. _ Great… _

**"Do not stay here Heejin."** Heejin swallowed at her mother's voice. She entered the room with Hyunjin right behind her. Her mother looked up from her book and closed it. ** "Oh, I see that your… friend is here."** Heejin said nothing about her mother's reluctance to qualify Hyunjin after all, she had never said anything to her parents concerning her sexuality it must have been more than shocking for them.

**"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Jeon."** Her mother said nothing and put her book on the table.

**"If I give you your paper now do you plan to leave like a thief?"** Heejin lowered her head, obviously her mother was going to tell her about this incident. **"You know, I was hurt by your behavior. I did not expect you to do such a thing, but rather, I don't know maybe come and talk to me especially after two weeks without coming home."**

**"I was scared..."**

**"You think I was not scared? I didn't even know where you were if you were fine if you had enough to eat ... " **Heejin heard her mother's voice weaken, and her heart was torn apart. She was the reason why her mother was almost crying. 

**"I'm sorry mom."**

**"No, I'm the one who owes you an apology if only I was a little more worried about what you really wanted..."** Her mother handed her her paper. " **I read it… so you want a career in music..."**

**"I know you're probably disappointed mom, I'm sorry..."** She took the paper and felt Hyunjin's hand on her shoulder.

**"Does that make you happy?"** Heejin raised her head and saw her mother smile slightly. **"Music, I mean."**

**"More than ever."**

**"And her ?"** Her mother pointed briefly at Hyunjin, who arched slightly.

**"Yes, I love Hyunjin she makes me more than happy." **Her mother seemed to be looking at Hyunjin.

**"Well... your father..."** Heejin briefly looked at her father still in front of the TV that had not moved or spoken since the beginning. **"Refuse that you go in a random agency so he has done his best to make a ranking of the best. It will obviously be up to you to choose which one you want to try to join."** Her father turned off the television to join her mother, he did not look away from Hyunjin. Hyunjin was looking all over the room, especially not to meet her father's gaze, she was far too frightened.

**"Yes, if you really have to invest in this… Project choose the elite.I am still not fond on certain topics."** He said looking at Hyunjin well. **"But I'm willing to make an effort for you as long as you do not lie to us anymore, but rather that you come and speak to us."** This is what she had done as a child but then saw her dreams crumbled, but this time, if it's her father who offers this… Of course she's gonna accept it.

**"Of course, I'm sorry."**

**"Stop apologizing, it's really a bad habit of yours."** Her mother got up and took Heejin in her arms. Heejin let the tears flow. **"We love you so much, don't you forget that."** Heejin hugged her mother and saw her father smile slightly, it was a true smile something that Heejin almost never saw. **"Are you staying for dinner? Hyunjin too of course."**

**"Good idea it will allow us to get to know Hyunjin."** Added her father. Heejin could almost feel Hyunjin die on the spot. Her mother took a tissue and gave her.

**"I'll see what we can cook."** Her mother went into the kitchen followed closely by her father.

**"No need to cook we can always order."** Heejin heard them start bickering about the choice of food and smiled.

**"Hyunjin are you fine...?"** Hyunjin was pale and close to fainting.

**"I think your parents want to bury me alive."**

Heejin burst out laughing. **"They're not that bad with you and they'll change their minds by talking with you, you're amazing, it's impossible to hate you."** Hyunjin smiled slightly.

**"Do you plan to tell them you have a dog now?"**

**"I... But it's your fault, it's you who wanted to take Sunday, so you'll have to face them."**

**"What ? I hope you're joking Jeon Heejin. I'm already near to death you can't do this to me..."** She let herself fall slightly on Heejin. 

**"Look, I'm suffering, I'm going to die under your parents' eyes..."** Heejin kissed Hyunjin, who answered immediately, although surprised. **"A special reason Miss Jeon?"**

**"You're just very annoying, I wanted you to shut up a little."** Heejin smiled slightly after seeing Hyunjin's smile. She felt good. Her parents were willing to make efforts for her and did not reject her as she regretted so much. She had Hyunjin, and she was ready to go on her own way to fulfill her dream. She knew very well that these were not the last problems of her life and that she was going to encounter a lot of them, but at that moment, there was only one thing that mattered:

Heejin was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! Soooo it's kinda long isn't it ? Sorry lmao Thank you for reading really ! 
> 
> It's one of my latest OS and it's actually a translation so I'm not that good in english and I apologize for all the mistakes. But I hope that all those mistakes didn't stop you all from liking my OS… 
> 
> Wish you all health and happiness take care !!! 
> 
> Thank You.


End file.
